Serious or Not
by kzlovers
Summary: It starts as a normal day on Torren IV for the Lombax, Amanda West, until Alister Azimuth gets hurt and she has to take care of him. Giving him the pain killers she found, he becomes slightly high from them. Amanda then has to look after him like this to sure he does not hurt himself or do something stupid.


A request for Twilightlover865 on deviantart. Hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: some romance, some hurt/comfort, some humor

Rating: T

Warnings: blood, reference to drugs and being high from them

Pairing: Alister/Amanda

Ownership: The game or characters do not belong to me but to their rightful owners. The OC Lombax Amanda belongs to Twilightlover865.

Summary: It starts as a normal day on Torren IV for the Lombax, Amanda West, until Alister Azimuth gets hurt and she has to take care of him. Giving him the pain killers she found, he becomes slightly high from them. Amanda then has to look after him like this to sure he does not hurt himself or do something stupid.

Serious… or Not

Trekking the deserts of Torren IV, the hunt was on. Scavenging for food and supplies could be a challenge on this particular planet at times; for the temperate was not of a pleasant one that ran into the high nineties or low one hundreds in Fahrenheit. The wildlife that resided through the desert rock formations and sands were not ones most wanted a run-in with in regards to violent purposes.

Despite these facts, a female Lombax continued on. This dark brown Lombax with white stripes had already acquired food from hunting the desert sands. Now she just needed to find some supplies before heading to the check-in point.

This was not difficult since she knew of a place nearby that could possibly have what she needed. A ship crash landed a few days back and she had been meaning to check it out but had not done so yet. Now was the perfect chance to do just that.

Eyes of blue but mixed with hints of white surveyed the now crash site that just came clearly into view. A few more set of steps and she would be at the ship's front.

Arriving to the ship, the dark brown Lombax jumped onto the hood before forcing the windshield open. The search began once she jumped in and opened compartments in hopes of finding useful items. Not much was there, but there were some medicine bottles which would come in handy. Most of the medicine was extremely strong pain killers. These would definitely come in handy in the future if battles for food go badly and there are many battle scars.

The goods were stashed away in her bag she carried before leaping out and heading to a new destination. Now that the search for food and supplies was over, there was one she had to meet up with at the check-in point.

Beeping was then heard emanating from her wrist watch. A green button was clicked location on the side, as if used to answer a call.

"Hello?"

"Amanda! Where are you?! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

The watch had to be moved away from her slightly due to the volume of her friend, well, boyfriend's voice.

"Sorry Alister. The food hunting took a bit longer than I thought it would." She quickly apologized, "I also checked the crash site of that ship that landed a few days back. I found some pretty good medicine."

"That's good," Alister replied, "I might need it."

"Oh!" came the startled reply, "I'll be there quick. I'm heading there now and it's not far."

Both hung up as she now ran towards the destination. The check-in point was not quite where one would expect. It was on the trail right outside of Alister's home; which was now her home as well but he built it into what it was now.

How they met was quite interesting. While in search of dire supplies at the time, she herself had crash landed on this planet. Not much was remembered after that except when she awoke next. Apparently, Alister and his best friend's son, Ratchet, had found her in the desert and took her to Alister's home. They were both very kind to her and she could not be more grateful for that.

As for their present predicament, since Alister is still considered an outlaw on some planets, both try to make a living here without needing assistance from others if possible. A smaller but also important reason that Amanda does not like to think of is that there are reasons to believe that someone is after her. She does not know details but there has been a group of men in black robes who the Lombax has run into from time to time. Whenever they find her, they always try to kill her. The reasons for this are unknown, but Amanda fears of bringing others into it so she chooses to stay with Alister in banishment.

Reaching the check-in point, Amanda immediately noticed the blood splatters on the trail and they lead straight to Alister.

"Alister!" Amanda yelled as she ran to his side. Blood was seeping through his clothing and dripping from the material and down the glove covered hand that continued to apply pressure to the wound.

Amanda gently wrapped an arm around him before helping him up. They stumbled their way to the giant robot head they called home.

After the cleaning had taken place and bandages were placed, Alister relaxed on the couch. He had also taken a few of the pain killers that Amanda had just recently found. Luck had shown on them that day.

The wound had not been too deep but there still was that chance for infection so both knew it had to be looked at consistently until some of it healed.

The white Lombax had been sleeping for a few hours now. Rest would be good for him but she knew he would have to awaken soon. After all, he had to eat sometime. That was what Amanda was currently busy with was preparing a decent supper with the fresh kill she managed to get. It was not the best in flavor but it would have to do for them.

Just finishing supper, Amanda set the table and then went to wash her hands. After this, she almost grabbed the towel but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Alister. Shouldn't you be on the couch?" The brown Lombax asked with a tint of humor in her voice.

"Nahhh…" Alister mumbled into her shoulder.

Right then, she knew something was off. His choice in wording was not formal enough for him. Also, he never usually touched her anywhere such as a hug or kiss unless she gave him permission, since he was always so formal about things.

"Are you alright Alister?" She asked before pulling gently from his touch and turned to look at him. Alister had a lazy look to his eyes and a goofy smile on.

"O' course. I feel lighter than air."

'You've got to be kidding me?' Amanda thought to herself before lightly pulling the white Lombax to the living room. 'I'm pretty sure the pain killers were a little strong.'

"Just rest here. I'll bring supper to you."

Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist. It was a loose grip so she could have easily pulled out of it but chose not to.

"Not leave. No leave." Alister mumbled.

"You're not making very much sense Alister."

His eyes saddened, "You leave, then I'll be alone again."

At first, Amanda was confused, but she instantly knew what he was referring to when he said that last part. He was talking about losing everything after the war on Fastoon all those years ago.

"I'm coming back," she smiled softly, "I promise."

Before more could be said, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her stomach. "I wanna go too. Pleeeease?!"

"Alright! Alright. You can come get your own food. We can eat in the kitchen." Amanda quickly replied. She was not used to Alister like this and was unsure of how to handle it.

The white Lombax jumped up quickly. This almost made Amanda fall over but she kept her balance. "Yay! Okay!"

He then ran to the kitchen while she followed close behind. Both seated in their normal spots and began to eat. It was surprisingly quiet, though the constant drumming of the fingers on the table annoyed the brown Lombax greatly but she managed to not let it get to her.

When finished, Amanda took the dishes and set them in the sink. Normally, they would get washed after meals, but that was not so this time. As soon as she took them, Alister hopped out of his seat and ran into the living room. She figured it best to watch him instead so he didn't do anything to hurt himself. The drugged Lombax was quickly followed.

Entering the living room, she saw various scraps of paper scattered on the floor while Alister stared intently at them.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at her from where he was sitting. "Do we has crayons?"

No his speech was getting worse. Amanda knew he was probably getting worse from the high from the pain killers.

"No but we have pencils and pens. Why?"

"I wanna color. But, I can always draws."

Though it might not be a good idea to let him have pens and pencils, because who knows what he might draw on, but she decided to grab a few just so he would beg to her again. It was hard to handle his begging.

Once acquired, he began to draw various shapes, which looked more like blobs, but it did not matter at the moment.

Amanda watched for a while before her thoughts began to drift. How long would he be like this? How long would it take for his wound to heal? Fully; probably a few weeks just because of the type of wound. It was good it was not vital.

Pressure was then felt on one of her arms. Looking down, Amanda saw Alister finishing a small drawing he just made on her in pen.

"Alister! Why are you drawing on me?!"

He grinned despite the angry tone she just used. "Cause I wanted to draw you my heart."

"Huh?" Looking down, it was indeed a heart, though poorly drawn. "Why?"

"So that you always have it when I'm not with you."

Amanda's eyes softened considerably from that. Alister was not always one for romance since he was always serious and worrying about other things, but he could be when he wanted to.

"I love you."

Amanda's eyes widened. It's not that Alister never said it, but he just doesn't say it often. The words made her chest feel warm and a genuine smile formed on her lips.

"I love you too Alister."

Though he never really goes into his personal thoughts and feelings, she never minded and waited for the times when he did. It was something she usually had to work for but that was not a problem to her. An easy love would be just that, easy. A little challenge in her love life was not a bad thing. He also had a way of understanding her. After all, they have both seen people they care about die in front of them. Alister saw Fastoon fall while Amanda saw her parents murdered. She loved him very much for his strengths and weaknesses. Life with him was all she wanted. Nothing else would make her happier.

*Hello! This is a request for Twilightlover865 on deviantart. The OC Lombax belongs to her. I don't own the game or characters. I hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
